Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a printing apparatus for printing an image on a sheet, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional printing apparatus for printing an image on a sheet, after making prints, outputs a sheet on which an image is printed (a printed product) to the outside. In recent years, there has been proposed a mechanism for temporarily retaining a printed product in an apparatus instead of outputting the printed product to the outside of the apparatus immediately after printing.
A printing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-220905 incorporates a plurality of sheet storing units therein. A printed product is once stored in any one of the storing units. The printing apparatus has a function to authenticate a user and conveys the printed product corresponding to the authenticated user from among the printed products stored in the plurality of sheet storing units. When the conveyance is finished, the printed product is partially exposed toward the outside of the apparatus. The user extracts the partially exposed printed product to receive his/her printed product.
Such a configuration not only prevents the printed product from meeting eyes of others and prevents confidential information from leaking but also can improve an operating efficiency in such a manner that printing is started before the user arrives a place where the printing apparatus is installed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-191578 discusses a printing apparatus configured to display a list of users corresponding to printed products stored in a sheet storing unit. The printing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-191578 is configured to drive a mechanism in the sheet storing unit which is storing printed products corresponding to selected users, so as to make the printed product retrievable when a user selects a user name.
The printing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-220905 is configured such that an extrusion member provided in the sheet storing unit is moved to push an upstream edge (trailing edge) in the direction in which a stored sheet is conveyed, exposing a part of a downstream edge (leading edge) in the direction in which the sheet is conveyed outside the apparatus. However, when the new sheet is stored leaving the already stored sheet exposed toward the outside of the apparatus, it is probable that the newly stored sheet interferes with the extrusion member because the extrusion member is in a displaced state. As a result, the sheet may be stored in an incorrect position or a jam error or a sheet bend may occur.